


Evil Twin

by BrazenLittleThing



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Writing, F/M, Gen, Plot Bunnies - Freeform, What if Scenario, Zen's route, failed drabble, prompt: He Kinda Looks Like You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12006399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrazenLittleThing/pseuds/BrazenLittleThing
Summary: "What did he looked like?" 707 almost wish he'd never asked.





	Evil Twin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a what-if scenario I thought of during Zen's route.

"MC~!"

Seven waves at the newest member of the RFA. He grabs two glasses of champagnes from a passing waiter and gives one to the coordinator when he reached her side.

"The party is a huge success huh?"

"Yes, the conference went well too." You both looked over at Zen who was still being mobbed by the reporters, Jaehee dutifully stood by his side, warding off those who get too handsy with the actor while fielding questions for both Zen and his boss.

"Jaehee's amazing, really," MC couldn't help but murmur. Being painfully shy, she couldn't stand being the center of attention. She was really thankful that she met Zen through the messenger, otherwise she would have been too tongue-tied to speak to him, much less make the musical actor fall for her.

After a quick whisper to the actor that she needed to visit the ladies' room, she excused herself and hid from the media.

She sat quietly at the wings, waiting beside the stage for the interviews to finish.

The spot she picked was quite dark too so she was surprised that the hacker was able to find her.

The only reason the redhead was able to find MC was because he hasn't taken his eyes off her since they met. Not even once.

"You're pretty amazing yourself," Seven surprises her with the sudden compliment. "You were totally calm during this whole ordeal.... I," he scratched the back of his neck. "I'm really sorry about that."

"Not your fault," her reassurance makes his guilt subside a little. "You were just following orders."

"I know, but still... anyway, tell me anything you remember about the hacker. I'll definitely find him and make him pay." He swore. "What did he looked like?"

_**"He kinda looks like you."** _

"No, what're you saying babe?" The two both flinched at Zen's voice. Seven hadn't noticed the handsome actor approach, all 5'11 of him. Some secret agent he was.

"He was pale, and creepy. I mean, Seven's weird, but he's not _that_ weird."

"No, I mean," MC looked at him closely. She reached over, removing the hacker's glasses and staring closely at his face much to Zen's horror ("Babe! That's too close!")

He could feel himself blushing, MC smelled really good, a kind of flowery scent that he couldn't quite place, plus she has this cute expression on her face, lips slightly parted as her eyes roam his features.

"Your face, looks like him."

"W-What??" he asked, flustered. "I thought he has pink hair."

"I mean, your face, like the shape of your eyes." Her fingers brushed briefly on his cheeks. "I swear, he looks a bit like you, do you have a twin brother we don't know about?" she asked, teasing.

He wished he could laugh, but truthfully, he felt his stomach drop at her words.

**No.**

_Nonononono._

He could feel the world swaying as his mind raised to the possibility of what her words meant.

"Seven?"


End file.
